


Don't Lie Now

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short, Underage Drinking, all ships are implied/hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: The kids play 'never have I ever,' with one especially interesting result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for sunnyjughead who made a post:
> 
> _"concept: kevin pulls out “never have i ever had a crush on archie andrews” during a routine drinking game. betty, reggie and jughead look at each other in fear."_
> 
> this is short and silly, but i hope you all like it!

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ve got a _good_ one.”

Kevin’s announcement is met with a resounding chorus of groans, but his expression doesn’t change. He’s still pleased as the punch he’s drunk on; if anything, the reactions of his friends spur him on. He sets his drink down after another hefty swig and steeples his fingers. He looks around the circle, contemplative, internally calculating how many people will have to take a shot after his next suggestion.

He grins.

“Never,” he starts off, sudden and slow. “Never have I ever…” He draws out the last word for an agonizingly long time, and the only reason he gets on with it is because Veronica’s shooting him a death glare. “Never have I ever had a crush on dear old golden boy, Archie Andrews.”

Kevin sits back, satisfied. Like a good HBO movie, he watches the looks of comprehension dawn on his friend’s faces. Veronica snorts into her drink but doesn’t take a sip; her eyes scan their four other friends (one of whom is Archie himself) just as eagerly as Kevin’s. He raises an eyebrow.

“I distinctly remember _someone_ being very interested in Mr. Andrews that start of the school year.”

Veronica waves him off. “That was purely an aesthetic appreciation for his looks and talents. There wasn’t any _substance_ there.” She pauses and looks at Archie, then blows him a saccharine kiss. “No offense.”

Archie is pink in the cheeks as he shrugs. “None taken.”

Kevin scoffs. “Fine, fine, everyone else has to come clean though.”

Betty sighs and quietly takes a deep gulp of her fruity concoction. “That’s so surprise,” she adds after pulling a distasteful look at so much liquor scorching down her throat. “Can we move on now?”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kevin chides, even going so far as to waggle a finger at her. “I _know_ you aren’t the only one.” He doesn’t let his gaze shift though. He waits it out.

Jughead is next to cave, and he does so with all the grace of a lanky teenage boy, embarrassed beyond belief. He flips Kevin the bird before knocking back what’s left of his gin and tonic. He grimaces too, but Kevin suspects it’s more from having to admit to liking his best friend than from the actual booze.

“Okay,” Veronica says with a little, mocking clap. “Never have I—?”

Reggie downs his drink so fast, the others almost miss it. Really, the only indication he finished his finger of scotch was the _clank_ of the glass hitting the table again followed by the way he scrambles for the bottle. He pours himself a refill without a word and drinks the next serving sourly, pouting into the amber liquid.

Kevin nudges Veronica with his foot. “You were saying?”

Veronica’s glossy lips are parted in surprise and her finely trimmed eyebrows are arching high on her face. “Well then,” she says after a while. Her gaze flits to Archie, who looks endearingly perplexed and even _more_ red in the face than before. Rather than continue to dwell on the rising awkwardness of the situation—which is what Kevin would much rather do—Veronica nods and moves the game along. “Right, so, never have I ever…”


End file.
